Bringing Koun Home
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Ren Tsuruga made his mark by collecting awards and titles in the industry of of entertainment, however a message gave him the signal to drop the persona he created and forced the real Man behind his creation to go home.


Title: Bringing Koun Home

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Ren Tsuruga Japan's most desirable man and top actor now in deep thought after his younger brother had called him, he doesn't know how his brother got a hold of his number but he suspects his boss knowing him.

An urgent call telling him to take care of their parents and congratulated him on proving himself after winning his first best actor awards last week. Knowing his brother he doesn't call or contact him it was unusual so it troubled him.

"Yashiro-san? Can you clear my schedule after this?" his manager looked at him with questioning look yet nodded seeing how troubled his charge is.

After his job, they headed straight to the president's office who in their shock was wearing a simple yet all black suit, "Boss?" Ren called, Kyoko who was also present in the room as she was being briefed by the president with her new drama with Ren.

"Has he contacted you?" Lory turn his head to Ren who has questioning look at his boss.

"He did" Kyoko looked confused what and who they are talking about.

"I think you're here to ask questions?" and Ren nodded, "Take a seat, this might not be good" he sighed, "But first what did he tell you?"

"It was short… he just congratulated me… and it was strange considering he never talk to me nor greet me, but what scares me is that he just said 'take care of mom and dad for me' and that got me all worked up" he groaned.

"He already left you with good bye huh? He's already good to go…" sighed by the President.

"What do you mean? Is he leaving?"

"Koudi is suffering Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia he's in third stage which is high risk, your parents just knew about it after he collapsed at the awards night of your father, your parents were thanking him and then he was bleeding non-stop" Ren gave a horrified look at the president and sank on the sofa beside Kyoko, being his kohai she ran her palm on his back and gave him comfort.

"He congratulated me and told me that I had proven myself worthy and advised me to come out…" Ren's tears were falling.

"Tsuruga-san…" Kyoko looked worried.

"Here… this went viral three days ago" Lory played the clip from his flat screen TV.

 _"I would like to thank my loving wife for the support, but most importantly my youngest son, Koudi Anthony Brigx Hizuri who had been there through thick and thin with us not leaving our side. Thank you for being a great son and helping me bring out my inner General Clint persona. I'm sorry if our focus is always on to your brother and would at times forget about you. Koudi, please stand up and come up here! This is also for you!"_ immediately a tall boy, around six foot four tall wearing a suit and fitting dress pants tucked on his DC Spartan high top shoes, smile identical like his mother Juliana and his hair like his father and Ren, although it was cut short in to a high and tight fade cut with his remaining hair brushed sideways and a black vintage clubmaster reading glasses.

After standing beside his father towering tall Kuu was about to address his speech again when he collapsed and his nose started to bleed, Juliana ran up the stage and some back stage staff started to help as well, the clip was cut off.

Ren looked devastated, "Apparently he did not tell your parents that he was suffering for that sickness and continued on to play with his team for the E Olympics" explained by Lory.

"Can you please call him… just please…. I have so many questions to ask him…"

"Very well…" he sighed.

Yashiro and Kyoko were shocked together with the new manager quietly sitting beside Kyoko, shocked to know that Ren is the eldest son of the famous Kuu and Juliana Hizuri, "You're Koun?" Kyoko breathe out.

The line was ringing, "Hello, uncle Lou?" a tired and groggy voice was heard, Ren ready to broke down.

"Koudi?" Ren breathe stopping himself from crying.

"Big brother?" he quizzed.

"I'm sorry…" he broke down. "I'm sorry you're sick… I'm sorry I'm selfish… but please, why did you tell mom and dad?" Ren spoke in English.

"Don't blame yourself… it's not your fault what happen happens" he chuckled and coughed, "If I die… what's the difference, mom and dad will only notice you anyway… if you don't have anything to ask anymore, please let me rest" and immediately the line went dead.

"Boss… may I take tomorrow's off?" he asked.

"Sure… think things through, I know what you are thinking considering what he said to you after his call" Ren left with his manager dropping him off to his own apartment, Yashiro did not press further and let the actor stay like that.

"Kyoko, if you don't mind, help Ren-kun… he's going through so much right now…" said by Lory to the girl, "He'll ease up when you're around, and please make him eat" after that Lory's assistant dropped her off to Ren's place, considering she has a spare key after he rang the doorbell without any reply, she found him on the floor beside the kitchen counter crying.

"Tsuruga-san!" she immediately glided and comforted him.

"I have so many explanations to you do I?" he asked and she shook her head.

"You don't have to push you're se-"

"You're the girl that thought I was a fairy, the girl that I loved you have the rights, I kept everything from you even that time at Guam when you saw Koun…" he sighed.

"Corn" she muttered and squeezed his face between her palm.

"I'm sorry" he said.

Suddenly his stomach rumbled, go sit down and clean yourself up, I'll make you some food" she said and he immediately headed to his room.

Kyoko felt herself blush at the thought that her sempai loves her, it's not just her who's feeing alone.

Shortly after Ren dressed in gym shorts and tank top, helped set the table, both were quiet when, "Kyoko, why don't you come with me to California to see mom and dad? I want to say sorry to them personally, especially to Koudi?"

"But… why? Me? Coming with you?" she looked shocked at his offer.

"You're dad's Koun and I want to bring the family I broke together again…" he sighed, she blushed, "I bet mom wants to see and meet you" he smiled hopefully, she nodded.

"I'll talk to boss after dinner"

Immediately both seated by the sofa called Lory, "I'll take you home" said Ren and drove Kyoko back to her place.

As everything was settled, the two were bound to leave for a week as arranged by Lory.

"Are you okay?" asked Ren to Kyoko who's looking at the window of the private plane.

"I'm okay… it's you who I should ask…"

"I mean the part where I confessed… yesterday…"

"Oh… about that… uhm… I don't know what to say but I felt embarrassed that I've been praising the person who is actually you" she covered her face with her palms and he chuckled.

"I hope you can give me a chance?" he asked, "I mean without calling me a play boy that is" he chuckled.

In all honesty Ren was scared and nervous to meet his family but considering he brought Kyoko along as his talisman he'll be alright.

to both of their shock arriving at the LA airport Kuu without any disguise waited for them, with a small card banner with some fans behind him taking pictures.

"Koun!" immediately Kuu gave the two a bone crushing hug and greeted them with welcome.

Loading their things to Kuu's huge Ford SUV and dropped their things to the Hizuri estate and immediately headed to the hospital to see Julie and Koudi.

When they arrived Koudi was being changed by Julie in to his loose tank top and DC Riptop shorts, skin and lips pale with few bruises and thin, all bald with a tube inserted to his left nostril and tubes attached to his chest many gadgets hooked up on his body as monitors, looked terrible, Ren broke in tears and apologized to his brother who ignored him.

Kyoko's tears fell seeing the boy's situation.

With small talks with Julie explaining the situation of their youngest son, suddenly doctors came in and told them that they will take samples of his bone marrow on his hip bone, immediately the boy turned his back to the doctors so they can do what they need to do, his bed reclined up and he cuddled the Poro plush on his chest nag giving painful look suppressing the cry knowing the pain.

Julie buried her face to Kuu's chest while Ren's tears fell and Kyoko comforted him, the four headed out since Julie burst out crying after their son screamed from the pain.

After it was done, Ren thought of things and decided to stay for a while and watch his brother while they take Kyoko come to be comfortable.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked by his mother.

"I'll be fine mom, go make Kyoko comfortable, and get to know her" he said.

"Thank you for coming home and bringing a daughter" she hugged him.

Ren made himself comfortable to the couch offered inside his brother's private ICU room, pulling out his phone recording his brother singing a Japanese rock song.

dare mo no kokoro no naka ni

taisetsu na hito ga mo shiiru nara

kono sekai wa ai de michiteru

minna ga minna shiawase ni nara naku cha na

Ignoring his older brother he continued to listen through his black Pro Beats headphones and using his iPad air and leaning on his pillow.

itsu datte

kisetsu ga bokura o tōrikoshi te

umaku ika nai koto bakkari desu ga

waraeru waraeru

mada warae te iru

tsuraku te

nakiakasu tame yoru ga atte

mata susumidasu tame no asa desu

hen wareru hen wareru

kimi nara dekiru hazu

soredemo anmari muri wa shi nai de i te ne

yasumiyasumi de ii yo

ta jinji ni kikoe te shimau no ka na

sorya sō ka tashika ni ta jinji da kara

kireigoto, risō nanto demo ieyo

hontoni sō omou kara

utau no sa sanīdei

Ren is amazed how his brother can sing and wanted to share it with his fans, the boy inspired him to finally reveal himself to the public as the son of the power couple and wanted to share that he has a brother.

Immediately after uploading, his fans reacted and sent his family prayers, many saw the resemblance of his brother to him and deemed the boy cute despite his situation.

When his brother finally sleeping, he approached him and took a quick picture of him and kept it on his gallery making it his inspiration and encouragement to announce himself as Koun Hizuri when he goes back to Japan.

Hours later to Ren's surprise, he read a comment where one fan recognizes Koudi as one of the E gaming champion representing his team 'Rekt' and being sponsored by the biggest computer company, immediately images of healthy looking Koudi was pasted on his post.

One where he was in his e-sport jersey with Hizuri on his sleeves and tags of computer companies in his lower shirt with his razer headphones and computer build inside a huge dome playing with others, another was together with his team looking like a mug shot.

"They'll get the idea with the last name" he snorted and let it blow and introduce himself bit by bit.

"Big brother?" his little brother woke up.

"Yes?" he immediately tended to him.

"Can you make me a sandwich?" Ren remembered his brother loves PB and J so he made one for him, except his brother prefers the filling to be a lot.

Putting a bib on his brother since his mother had told him in case Koudi gets hungry.

The big bites his brother used to do turned small, he felt bad what happened to him.

It was late so Koudi went back to sleep while Ren did the same and slept on the couch facing his brother.

Nurses and doctors come and go, some nurses took pictures of the sleeping brothers and would leave in silent.

The next morning Ren woke up and tended on his brother who was complaining of the joint pain and head ache.

Giving him the pain killers, moments later his brother clamed down, Ren felt awful.

When his parents arrived, "Kyoko's at home, she's making food for you, you should go home, here's the key" his father handed him the car key and he immediately left after he bid his goodbye to his brother and kissing him by the forehead.

Arriving home he saw a white Ford Troller T4 with a compact bigfoot roof top tent attached, he chuckled knowing that's the car belongs to his brother because his old white off road JEEP Comanche mountain bike was strapped on the Yakima full back bike rack at the back of the car.

"Go take a shower, Corn!" demanded by Kyoko while holding a spatula, he chuckled and run up to his old room, he chuckled reminiscing his childhood, remembering, Rick, the bullied days, being a problem child, but his thoughts was cut short seeing that he and Kyoko is sharing a room, it was a big room, yet still, he is a mere man after all.

He shrugged it off and immediately took a quick bath since Kyoko will be coming to the hospital as well.

After taking his bath he took his place by the island counter and waited for the pancakes Kyoko was making, opening his phone only to find some of his fans started to patch up that he is a Hizuri because of his post although it warmed him seeing his shocked fans gave prayers to his family.

Finishing their breakfast, he and Kyoko headed back to the hospital to be surprised by visitors, they were all in jersey uniforms with gifts and balloons with cakes and other presents for Koudi.

Julie was crying seeing her youngest son smile weakly as he lay on his pillow, tubes on his body attached, monitors hooked yet he' fighting.

"Hey, bud you look awesome" said Ren in English kissing his forehead taking off his ball cap that the boys had gave him with his codename when playing his game account.

"Thanks… although I regret naming myself Onigiri" he snorted putting away his cap and the boys laughed.

"Onigiri?" giggled Kyoko, "Why?"

"It was an accident" he sighed, "I was eating one and Carlos asked what am I eating and told him it was Onigiri, I wasn't paying attention to Arslan who was making my account and the same time asked me, he assumed I was answering him and entered the name in, until I guess… I was known as Rice Ball for some reason" he sighed again.

"Let's face it, the name sound cool, and I'm getting hungry" chuckled Kuu sitting beside his bed patting his head gently.

"Guys! I need to switch live!" said by one of his friends and pulled out his phone, "Many of your supporters and fans are worried and has been contacting me with your state so this is a good chance" he said.

"I'm cool with it" Koudi said.

Starting, "As you can see… our buddy Onigiri here is fighting, please continue to send more prayers" said by his friend, "Say something to your supporters Koudi!"

"My Account name sound horrible and it rhymes too…" he sighed, "Hey guys, I'm okay and as you may see, I'm with my family who's taking care of me, so no need to worry" he said.

"My mom, Julie, my dad, Kuu and by truant brother, Koun and his soon to be girlfriend Kyoko-nee-chan" he stated and Kyoko blushed.

"Don't say you're not, Koun already told me he confessed, what are you middle school?" Their parents burst out laughing when his friends, "PREACH!"

"Truant…" he Ren snorted at the taunt name he was given.

For hours the boys stayed with his brothers while they bond, when another American song played by the boys as they play out their laptop speaker.

I remember when I just hit thirty,

jumped into a ranked game it was too early

Next thing I know I'm seeing bronze I'm worried

I shouldn't have done all my placements in a hurry

I was bad

But wasn't everybody

that was then

So I will play another game and hope to learn from my mistakes

And i will carry myself and try not to weigh down my teammates

And they'll be saying WOAH

I'm moving forward every night

I'm trying hard because I want to

Koudi sings along with his friends and Kyoko was surprised he has good voice and though if he'll join the Japanese music industry he might beat Sho.

"Ah… the song hits me emotionally in so many levels" Koudi said and the boys laughed.

"We all do, bud" they said.

"Gamer thing?" Kyoko whispered to Ren.

"Yup, he really likes playing and he earns with it too" said by Ren.

As the day ended, the balloons were tied beside his bed with words get well soon and other encouraging things, his four new Onigiri named ball caps are displayed at the side, with his hoodies and jerseys, Ren picked up of the balls caps, "You can keep on if you want?" offered by his brother.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah… I got tons of it at home" he said.

"Thanks… I'll display this when I go back to Japan" he said.

"You can get a hoodie too" the hoodie would fit Ren since his brother is more taller than him and used to be meatier.

"Kyoko-nee are you tired?" Koudi looking at Kyoko who's already bobbing her head from the sofa, his mother with Kuu sitting by the long sofa sleeping Ren and Koudi are the only guys awake.

"She's already asleep" chuckled Ren and made her lean back so she can be comfortable.

"Bring this back to Japan for her" handing him the Teemo and Poro plushies.

"I will" thanked by Ren to him.

Ren checked his notifications after his brother rested, seeing there were many likes of his picture with his brother and Kyoko, Kyoko kissing Koudi by the cheek while Ren kissing his forehead both sitting on the hospital bed, the boy is on his shorts and socks shirtless showing the tubes attached to him, hoodies displayed by his feet with jerseys and the game plush toys and his new netendo switch displayed with his ball caps with balloons with get well message on it, the picture is with a caption, "Our tough little brother with tags family, Onigiri boy, Gifts from Friends, Hizuri and Koun is Home"

After a week, Kyoko cried saying goodbye to the family, Kyoko hugged tightly and comfortably her new strong baby brother and told him to fight even more because she wants to see him again.

Ren saddened that he and Kyoko needs to go back to work but made sure that he will be their Koun, not Ren Tsuruga, the persona he created for him to get off his father's shadow.

Bringing something for Lory from his brother with the gaming apparels, to his amusement Lory was dressed like his brother, Cargo shorts, DC high top shoes and Polo short showing his undershirt by the collar.

"Welcome back, Ren-san" said Yahiro as they met at the LME lobby with Kyoko back to her hot pink uniform "By the way both of you will have an interview by the afternoon" said by their managers, both looked at each other and understood the situation.

"I think we should practice what we're going to answer later?" asked Ren to Kyoko who nodded.

Both had free morning so they might as well practice their words to Lory's office.

Finally after having their lunch, they headed to the studio, Kyoko changed in to a cute dress that Julie gave her. She has a whole new wardrobe curtsey of her new mother or soon to be mother-in-law stated by Kuu and Koudi.

Appearing on stage with Ren beside her, the crowd had gone wild seeing the Top actor and rising star together, and all are excited from the new drama they will be in, a comedy love story that would test Kyoko's talent on having to try new genre.

"Good afternoon!" greeted by the female host, "And welcome to Gossip Central!"

"Good afternoon, Amou-san" Ren greeted, they mused because he was wearing something far from his image.

Wearing the ball cap that his brother had given him, with the same outfit his brother wears, they looked identical, skateboarding shorts, polo shirt with his undershirt showing by the collar and high top shoes.

"What's with the get up?" giggled Amou while Kyoko hid her amusement.

"This is for my brother who's fighting back in America" he said, "And I must say this clothes are comfy" he said with a chuckle.

Letting Kyoko sit first and he followed scooting closer to her.

"Congratulation on your new drama together!" started by the host.

"Thank you" Kyoko thanked, "It's my first drama where I'm one of the main characters" she stated.

"Oh… you're not happy you're being paired up with The Ren Tsuruga" the man pouted beside her with a hint of amusement on his pout.

The white cap with black bill giving it the rice ball color, with Onigiri name, Kyoko pulled the bill down and covered Ren's eyes who's giving a puppy look at her while she giggled, Ren hugged her torso and pulled her close both laughing, "Corn! Stop it!" she said as he started to tickle her.

The host mused at their closeness, "Fine! That too!" she replied at the question of the host who then laughed at them.

"Speaking of your closeness, can you explain these posts from Juliana Hizuri-san, and can you name your relationship?" she asked.

"Oh… mom…" he chuckled seeing the picture where he is with Kyoko inside their kitchen, they took his brother home that time and all of them are at the kitchen Ren sleepily hugging her from behind, nose pressed on the crook of her neck while he make lunch with Kuu who's in a black apron making some Japanese rice ball with a teasing look at Koudi sitting on his wheelchair and his own low table where he can reach it, he was wearing his hoodie with rice ball design and playing with his new switch with his iPad and his Pro Beats headphone on looking at the other Ren and Kyoko with dissatisfied look.

"Now that I noticed it why is Koudi giving us that look?" Kyoko looked at Ren.

"He's dissatisfied that you're not his in-law yet" he joked and Kyoko pulled his hat down again.

"Aw~ so are you two?"

"I'm courting her" he confirmed and the audience squealed.

Enough with work let's get more personal, what should I address you Ren-san or Koun-san?" they asked.

"Anything that you're used to… I mean, people knew me as Ren Tsuruga, an actor who started from bottom to make a name for himself, Koun on the other hand is the son of the top actor Kuu Hizuri and Fashion queen Juliana Hizuri and Kyoko's childhood bestfriend" he explained.

"Now that you mentioned it, why did you hide the fact that you're the Hizuri's son?"

"Sorry to cut short but as I remember, me and Corn met back in Kyoto, he was ten and I was seven, we spend time everyday by the stream and he would tell me about how he wanted to move out his father's shadow and shine on his own" said Kyoko to everyone's surprise, Ren smiled at her.

"And that's where Ren Tsuruga later on was born"

"Now that's cleared up why you decided to take on Ren Tsuruga persona, did Kyoko enter the entertainment industry to be with you since you both had been best friends and landing her roles because of you too?" she seemed upset at what the host accused.

Ren chuckled, "Don't misunderstand, she did not know Ren Tsuruga is her long lost first love and her truanty childhood boydriend" on that he received a pinch from Kyoko, the host burst out laughing.

"I decided to join acting since I wanted to take revenge to another 'man' who broke my heart actually" she said, "Like Corn, I came to prove myself that I can beat him on the same industry, I'm not gonna name him though" she added.

"It's like you're both made for each other~" teased by Amou and Kyoko blushed.

"One more question, why did you decide to reintroduce yourself as the son of the power couple?"

"Because of that guy" on cue an image of Koudi showed, his old photo where he was in right shape, looking like Kuu although his hair was cut shorter wearing the same thing as Ren is wearing except he was wearing a plain t-shirt.

"Wow both of you really look alike!" another picture where he wears his gaming jersey with his name Onigiri by the sleeve and his trademark ball cap giving a cheeky smile.

"We do" he chuckled, "Koudi two weeks ago, called me. It was surprising considering he doesn't talk to me or call me, I mean it was unusual. He congratulated me for winning the best actor award and bagging another famous magazine cover featuring me and earning another name. what made me broke down is that he said good bye and it's time for me to come back and take care mom and dad" the image changed to the one that Ren took at the hospital, Koudi with so many tubes, IVs hooked on him, his pale, bald and thin state, shirtless showing the tubes on his upper body, the smaller tube on his nose, and device monitors hooked on his vital parts, the boy is clearly in pain.

Ren's tears fell and Kyoko like she was used to for the past week comforting the actor, turned herself and wiped Ren's tears and caressed his jaw, "He told that, I finally made a name for myself, maybe it would prove that despite living in the shadow of our giant father, people would know me to a persona that I created he explained. It encouraged me. Although I don't know why he called so sudden and told me that, his voice was weak and groggy"

"With that I called President and asked, until he told me that my brother is suffering stage three leukemia, a picture of my crying mother beside my dad hugging my weak brother laid in the hospital bed hooked up on many apparatus and contraptions as you can imagine, it pained me. So Ren decided that Koun has to go back"

"Koudi brought Koun home, that's for sure" he bitterly chuckled.

"And because of that, I got Corn back too" Kyoko assured him.

An image of a medium sized dim room with neon yellow green light glintinting by the corner of the room with a giant Totoro sleeping bag that looked comfortable, Totor's head was leaning on the gray wall as the head board with his trademark leaf umbrella as one of the long pillow and his chu-Totoro and Chibi-Totoro as plush pillows, Koudi hooked up on his monitors laid on his bed, his mother beside him, another showed where he was still healthy not showing any signs of illness, sitting on his gaming chair that had been sponsored to him with his gaming headphone cheekily smiling at the camera, the room was wide and the division for another room was familiar to his bedroom color, beside him was his long corner desk with his three huge computer monitor with gaming keyboard that gleaming with neon lights and his CPU, on his back was his wall mounted book shelf with some of his gadgets are placed with his books, two DSLRs, Go Pros and drone displayed, while on top is his collections of named ball caps, and beside the shelf is his bean bag and small glass table for his bean bag by his wall division for his room, his jerseys framed and put in to his wall with his airsoft guns on display on an vertical rack with thier magazines hanging, while one stood up the most where it was hanged above his jersey in an overhead rack with a high tech assault scope, mounted by laser and flashlight.

"I just wish I get my brother back with his cheeky smile like that"

"And we will… he promised he's fight right?" said Kyoko and Ren weakly smiled at her.

"Speaking of flying to America and bringing Koun home, why did Kyoko-chan need to come along?" she followed up.

"Kuu-san, or Father played as my pretend father when he was here and trained me to be better for my roles, he made me act like Koun and after that he became close to me and insisted that I start calling him father" she sighed.

"He'll be your father-in-law soon right?" teased Ren.

"You're dead set on your promise to your brother are you?" she playfully pushed him.

"Of course! It's the least thing I could do for my buddy! He'll be my bestman since he was more good in the direct approach than my cupid wannabe manager, no offense Yashiro, happy with the effort though" they laughed at this new side of Ren Tsuruga the perfect man, and most desirable man deemed by the industry he works in.

"By the way how old is your brother?" asked the host.

"His fourteen, and about to turn fifteen next month" he said.

"I should greet him in advance" smiled Amou, "I think this is not Ren Tsuruga I have company with but Koun Hizuri, Kound I think is more open and I like it~" said the host in a giggle, "We're out of time, and had to end our program, Ren and Kyoko-chan do you have any announcements?"

"We have none, but please watch our upcoming drama called 'All about US' it's a romantic comedy which will test our skills and talents on trying to pull off comedy" said by the two and they laughed at the promotion when their short clip played where they had their photo shoot in a speed play, where Ren carried Kyoko who was giggling throwing her head back and other cute poses where they stood behind a white back ground, Ren in dress shirt, tucked on his jeans, with his casual oxfords while Kyoko on a cute blue dress matching Ren's dress shirt wearing her apron and holding a spatula _"Follow the daily life of this newly wedded young couple living with their relatives, hilarity and relatable life scenes will be encountered, starring Kyoko Mogami as Mrs. Riza Miyazaki and Ren Tsuruga as Yusuke Miyazaki!"_ stated by the narrator as the clip plays.

They all squealed where the two kissed on their promotional clip with the ending photo where he carried Kyoko who kissed his cheek and the drama title appeared under their picture.

"That was so cute!" squealed by the host joining their fans.

"My brother just mentioned me on his tweet" laughed Ren as he showed to the camera where his brother attached an image of himself weird out, Kuu at the back laughing clutching by the rail of his hospital bed, his mother posing with a pen on her hand looking as pretty as ever, "He said, Great, thank you for giving mom another idea on her new fashion line, that's the second one, and please take that clothes off, you look horrible and for the record I only wear ankle socks and they're all black" Kyoko burst out laughing at him.

After the show was over Yashiro looked unpleased with what he said and Ren just patted him and laughed.

Ren made it clear whether they call him Koun or Ren, people will recognize him as the person who already proved himself and everyone gave respects for it.

* * *

It has been three years after the airing of their long running romantic comedy drama, Ren and Kyoko now engaged and had been flying back and forth from Japan to America to visit the family and happy to know that his brother is finally recovering, miracles do happen they concluded since his brother after surgery with his bone marrow.

His mother who released her Koun inspired clothing designs way back when Koun had left, now she had another line dedicated for her youngest son who had been there for them when the other was absent she felt bad that they had neglected the child who had been there with them through thick and then and never left them even though they had been paying attention to their other son who wasn't even present.

Releasing her new KAB line it stands for the initials of her son's name, inspired by Ren who worn the clothes in honor of his brother three years ago, it became a hit to skateboarders and gamers since it was a comfortable clothing and has pockets that suits for the gadgets and other things that her son and his friends likes to carry.

Presently, "Congratulations on your engagement!" burst by the three host of the show bridge rock.

"Thank you, and to those who supported our longest running drama and for voting Kyoko and I the best couple's awards, I thank you all!, not as Ren the persona I created, but as Koun Hizuri, the real person who created Ren Tsuruga" he stated.

"Speaking of Koun, we would like to call on the person who brought us the real man behind Ren Tsuruga, please welcome Koudi Anthony Brigx Hizuri! Together with Kuu and Juliana Hizuri-sama!" with that the three appeared, Julie with her hand linked with her husband Kuu who waved at their fans who was blowing the roof of the studio, Ren looked surprised yet stood together with Kyoko to hug their parents.

And gave the boy a tight hug, he had gained some weight and meat, getting himself back, although scars because of the needles are still visible on his skin, wearing his trademark shorts and this time shirt with 'My mom calls me Rice Ball now' print being covered by his Dodgers button down baseball shirt left open with his Onigiri ball cap worn backwards with his matching Black high top shoes with his mother's expensive brand logo.

"It was so kind of Julie-sama to give us these shirts in the back stage earlier" said by Hikaru who opened his jacket and followed by two others revealing a shirt with print, 'Not all Rice Balls are edible, one of them is a cinnamon roll' written in Japanese and Ren burst out laughing.

"I regret eating rice balls while Arslan was making my account" he groaned, he took his place on the bean bag that was offered to him while Kuu and Julie are seating on a different love seat so as Kyoko and Ren.

"And were happy all the prayers helped you on your recovery Koudi-san, it's a long two years of battle in your treatment"

"I'm just glad I'm over it and here I am one year battling to reclaim my health" he said.

As they talked with professional things leaving out Koudi from their talk, "Your drama will be adapting a movie now?" asked by one of the male hosts.

"Yes, and this movie as explained to us will be joined by new cast as my family however there me and Kyoko has no clue nor had been informed who will be the new casts are" when he turned to his father who winked.

"NO WAY!" said by Ren in surprise.

"Stop it, you're not me" said by his brother and Kyoko almost fell from her chair laughing and Ren had to hold her steady.

"And there will be two artists collaborating for the sound track of your movie!" said by another host.

"Indeed" said Kyoko bitterly since she does not like the other one.

"And with that said, Please welcome Sho Fuwa-san! Ladies and gentlemen!" the three said the same time welcoming the singer and song writer playing for them for the evening.

Playing his single burning down, his fans made some noise for him while the lights danced, Ren mused that his brother was uninterested, after Sho Finished he sat beside Ren.

"Say, remember the time where you uploaded a short live where Koudi-san sings right? And commented he might beat Fuwa-san?" asked by Shinichi.

"Yes, I did and I'm surprised he did not pursue to be a singer since he would be topping the charts if he would" chuckled by Ren and Sho clared at him.

"Will this band is your favorite band, Koudi san and they will be our guest tonight as well!" said by Yuusei.

"For the second artist for this evening, please welcome the band of LUCK LIFE!" with that said the boy's eyes shined and clapped like a seal.

On cue the drums played and Bo the Chicken pulled Koudi to another stage to sing with the vocalist.

 _Kori mo se zu ni mata asa ga ki te_

 _nemui me kosuri nagara ha o migaku_

 _kyo wa kino to chigau hazu sa_

 _so ikikase te wa_

 _hajimaru sanidei_

The vocalist stopped singing and let Koudi sing.

 _sokora chu ni afure so na hodo_

 _ironna kao shiteru hito tachi ni mo_

 _kazoku, koibito, tomodachi mo iru yo na_

 _sonna koto kangaete ta_

 _hirusagari sanidei_

 _dare mo no kokoro no naka ni_

 _taisetsu na hito ga mo shiiru nara_

 _kono sekai wa ai de michiteru_

 _minna ga minna shiawase ni nara naku cha na_

 _itsu datte_

 _kisetsu ga bokura o torikoshi te_

 _umaku ika nai koto bakkari desu ga_

 _waraeru waraeru_

 _mada warae te iru_

 _tsuraku te_

 _nakiakasu tame yoru ga atte_

 _mata susumidasu tame no asa desu_

 _hen wareru hen wareru_

 _kimi nara dekiru hazu_

 _soredemo anmari muri wa shi nai de i te ne_

 _yasumiyasumi de ii yo_

 _ta jinji ni kikoe te shimau no ka na_

 _sorya so ka tashika ni ta jinji da kara_

 _kireigoto, riso nanto demo ieyo_

 _hontoni so omou kara_

 _utau no sa sanidei_

 _anata no kokoro no naka ni_

 _dore dake no hito ga sun de i masu ka_

 _anata ga ichi nin ja nai akashi_

 _minna ga minna shiawase ni nareru yo ni_

 _utau no sa_

 _kisetsu ga bokura o torikoshi te_

 _umaku ika nai koto bakkari desu ga_

 _waraeru waraeru_

 _mada warae te iru_

 _tsuraku te_

 _nakiakasu tame yoru ga atte_

 _mata susumidasu tame no asa desu_

 _hen wareru hen wareru_

 _kimi nara dekiru hazu_

 _soredemo anmari muri wa shi nai de i te ne_

 _yasumiyasumi de ii yo_

After the song finished whistles and applause can be heard from the audience, "You're right, Koudi-san would have a great carrier" they chuckled.

"He got that from me~" chimed in by Kuu.

"Koudi-san Bo would like to give you something" said by Yuusei as the band joined him back to the stage, Bo gave him a guitar case with Luck Life's signatures and pins with the show's mascot and the band's logo, in exchange he gave Bo his cap and revealed his hair that identical to his father yet pure blonde like his mother.

Ren who reverted his hair back to blonde like his mother as he embraced his real self as Koun, Kyoko on the other hand scooted close to Ren implying to the singer that she got a real blonde as a her fiancée.

The guitar was a full set, an acoustic yet it has its own alloy Capo clip, a folding guitar stand, cords and metal zone M2 guitar pedal.

With the Hizuri's confirmation that they will be residing permanently in Japan since Kuu had passed on the torch to his son being the top actor, Ren who had been following Kuu's footsteps and beating him in his own game is having his own Hollywood movies and dramas together with Kyoko who clime her way to the top, she's the personal model of her soon-to-be-mother-in-law and currently storming every runway.

The Hizuri couple though that it would also be the best that their youngest son experience real school since he had been home schooled ever since he was a boy.

* * *

EXTRA:

The LME Staffs welcomed the Hizuri family with a party after the signing of contracts, the media attention automatically turned to the veteran actor and his wife, but everyone was also interested to the miracle boy pushing him to model or join their studio however Kuu made a statement and threat that was backed by their son Koun that Koudi will not be pushed if he does not want to, in Julie's threat Koudi will be growing up as a normal child and they will be there to watch him grow, Julie was furious after stalkers and Paparazzi followed their son to his school and posted image of the boy wearing a three piece suit uniform although his choice of hat is still his trademark cap and his shoes that his mother dedicated for him.

But after a week, the news got out that the engaged couple, Koun and Kyoko are expecting a baby already, the media and journalists are in frenzy to get some official announcement form the couple or the family.

Lory made the couple have their announcement on social media where they would go live, the funny part is Koudi who has no idea that Kyoko was pregnant, "Well, some of you guys are wondering if the rumors was true or not, sooooo here's me and Koun to bring you some information!" Kyoko started, "I'm eleven weeks in, and yes! We're having a babies!" said by Kyoko, Ren's arms were around her kissing her temple, to the fans' amusement Koudi in uniform who just got home chugged chocolate milk from the gallon walked passed behind them, and when she announced she'll be having babies the chocolate milk came out to his nose and mouth making a mess, Ren burst out laughing, Kuu by the stairs sat on the floor because of his son's reaction, Julie who arrived was confused.

"You guys are terrible" Koudi said in English and Kyoko giggled along.

~END~

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, I guess I came back from the dead (The hospital bed) and made a quick fic with no Beta what so ever, so I apologize.


End file.
